Shadow Priests
The Shadow Priests can be found in the Tower and Portal stages in Mortal Kombat II (when it was released, this "character" was called Cloak by fans), the Soul Chamber in Mortal Kombat 3, the Portal stage in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks and Mortal Kombat: Deception, the Evil Tower stage in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,'' as well as the Soul Chamber and the Cathedral in ''Mortal Kombat (2011). History of the Shadow Priests The Shadow Priests are Shao Kahn's top and royal sorcerers, led by Shang Tsung. They were used in the plot to reincarnate Queen Sindel for the invasion plan of Mortal Kombat 3, and possibly helped with the creation of Mileena. They appear as enemies in the Outworld levels of Shaolin Monks, in which they also operate the device that restores Shang Tsung's youth. Shadow Priests guard the portals linking to various locations in Outworld and attack trespassers with various magic spells while supporting nearby comrades with magical enhancements such as strength and vitality augmentation. Shadow Priests are two of the only enemies in the game immune to Fatalities and the only ones immune to grabs. Appearances in other media Movie appearance The Shadow Priests also made an appearance throughout the [[Mortal Kombat (film)|first Mortal Kombat film]] as shown approaching down the stairs above Sonya Blade who is being held prisoner by the shapeshifting sorcerer Shang Tsung in the Black Tower within Outworld. The Shadow Priests later reappeared in the second ''Mortal Kombat'' movie, residing within Shao Kahn's Fortress during the Konqueror's invasion of Earthrealm, and yet, they also faithfully served the evil Elder God Shinnok (as the father of Raiden and Shao Kahn according to the film's canon) and they do not wish to stir his ire and earn his wrath. TV appearance In the TV series Mortal Kombat: Conquest, the Shadow Priests appear as invincible magical bodies and are among the few to remain loyal to Shao Kahn. They are expert martial artists as well as powerful mages skilled in magic. The Shadow Priests carry bewitched weapons such as swords at their disposal along with their sorcery. They can also merge into one stronger, brute-like Shadow Priest at time. While shown as superior to all mortals, they failed to stand against Raiden. Unlike in the games, they are far more powerful than Shang Tsung. Another attribute of the Shadow Priests is specializing in torture. One known victim is Maya (an Edenian girl who served as a royal servant to Princess Kitana), who was questioned by a Shadow Priest to the whereabouts of the Essence of Edenia for Shao Kahn. Shadow Priests have proven to be such experts in the art of torture to the point where a young Shadow Priest who interrogated an Edenian Warrior stated that the pain will last even after the victim dies. In the animated series ''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'', the Shadow Priest appeared and they are still loyal to their Emperor Shao Kahn. In the series finale "Overthrown", the Shadow Priests also act as the defense against Kahn's foes during a failed insurrection by Princess Kitana before they escaped with Shao Kahn from his ruined castle. Powers and abilities The Shadow Priests have powerful magical abilities which they use to fight. Although they seem very strong, they are easily defeated. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, they are probably the strongest non-boss enemies. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Teleportation *Ability to open portals *Immortality *Shadow Movement *Levitation *Various magical spells used as an offense to enemies. These spells include the summoning of powerful bolts of lightning, spheres of dark energy for use as a projectile, and a mystical choke hold using offensive magic around the hands as well as levitation. *They can increase the fighting capabilities of nearby associates. It is important to note that as Mortal Kombat: Conquest is not canon, their abilities in the TV Show is not an accurate representation to their game counterpart. For example, in the show, they managed to defeat almost everyone they encountered (with the exceptions of Raiden and Shao Kahn). Trivia *Future Mortal Kombat art director Steve Beran portrayed the Shadow Priests in Mortal Kombat II. Gallery mk2_portal.png bp.png The soul chamber 02.png Tower.png Evil Tower.jpg Shadow_Priests'_Evil_Magic.jpg|A Shadow Priest uses his dark magic to summon and resurrect Tarkatan warriors, as well as to unleash lightning attacks Shadow_Priests_(MK_2011).jpg|The Shadow Priests with their human faces revealed and their sinister chants heard in Mortal Kombat (2011) The Evil Monastery.jpg|Shadow Priest in Mortal Kombat (2011) Shadow_priest.png|A Shadow Priest holding a formula to revive Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. Shadow_Priests_(MK_Conquest).jpg|The Shadow Priests in Mortal Kombat: Conquest Shadow Priests in Shakaana.jpg|Three Shdaow Priests arrive in the city of Shakaana in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. A Shadow Priest in Shakaana.jpg|This different Shadow Priest in Shakaana is the result of fellow Shadow Priests' combined might in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. MKC-ShadowPriests.jpg|''Mortal Kombat: Conquest'' Wallpaper of Shadow Priests MKCShadowPriestcap223.jpg Scythe Guard.jpg|A Scythe Guard from Mortal Kombat: Conquest KryptConsumable_DoubleJumpScare0.png|Shadow Priest in MK11 SPMK11.png|Shadow Priest kills D'Vorah in MK11 ru:Тёмные священники Category:Minor Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Undead Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Characters Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat: Conquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters